A track way provided for a spherical object that is variable in relationship to its course is already known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,190 teaches a toy having a flexible track having two rails that are connected by a detachable medium positioned between the rails. A ball moves along the rails rather than the medium connecting the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,090 teaches a twin-rail trackway for a trackborne toy including a baseplate that has a multiplicity of holes or receptacles to allow supports of varying heights to be inserted for providing support for the rail structure. The twin-rail trackway is supported by a bearing positioned between two vertical rods that are height-adjustable as well as vertically and horizontally pivotable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,425 teaches a gravity operated track applying two hoses that are abutted together and a series of holders, which mount to stakes. The stakes can either be driven into the ground or positioned on bases.